


Closure

by WishaDream



Series: Lena in Limbo (part 3 in supercorp series) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU where the writers are planning on them getting together, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Romance, after near death experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: After Lena's near death experience, Kara is not taking any chances: it's time she did what she should have the first moment she met Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Lena in Limbo (part 3 in supercorp series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Closure

It was three days after Lena had woken from her coma. A day since Alex had run several tests on her to make sure she had not experienced any mental or physical repercussions from having been dead for five minutes.

“I still want to keep an eye on you for the upcoming weeks, but I’ll give you a break for now.”

Now that Alex was gone, Kara and Lena sat alone in the medical room, nothing but the soft beep of the heart monitor filling the silence.

Kara had been like a koala bear since Lena had awoken, constantly needing to hold her in one way or another, either in a hug, or by holding her hand, even just holding Lena’s pinky with her own in cases where Alex needed space for her tests.

Now that Alex was gone again, Kara was back to the clingy bear method as she lay beside Lena, arms wrapped around her snuggly. Not that Lena minded. It felt good to know through physical contact just how much Kara had missed her.

‘Damn it.”

Lena was startled by the exclamation as she had just started to drift into sleep, the weight and warmth of Kara’s body lulling her into the land of dreams.

“What’s wrong?”

Kara’s hold on her tightened as she spoke into Lena’s shoulder, “I came so close to losing you, Lena. I don’t want to ever come that close again, especially not without saying everything that’s on my mind.”

As she paused, Lena adjusted her position in her arms so she could see the other woman’s face better. Her cerulean eyes sparkled like fresh cut ice as she stared intensely into Lena’s eyes. She felt the urge to look away, but resisted as she gave her full attention.

“I know we haven’t dated that long,” started Kara, “and I really wanted to write more stories with you where I could sweep you off your feet and woo you, having cute moments of us falling deeper and deeper in love with each other, but after that shit show, it seems crazy to wait a moment longer. So I want to skip all that and go on to saying I love you and I want to be with you forever. Lena Luthor, will you marry me?”

With a rush of wind Kara was on the ground beside her bed, knelt down on one knee, hands cupped as she lifted them to show nothing inside.

Her grin was sheepish as she said, “Sorry, this is kind of spur of the moment. I should have bought a ring a long time ago, but I wanted to pick it out together. And I don’t have any coal with me to crush into a diamond…”

Lena smiled, “I do like shiny things, but I’d marry you even if all you had was a paper ring.”

Kara’s mouth shifted to the side in disappointment, “ I don’t even have that.”

Lena laughed, “Kara, you goof, I’m saying yes.”

The blonde’s eyes lit up as she looked at Lena in wonder, “Really? Are you sure?”

Lena smiled, “We’ve never been ones to do things in the correct order or at the right time. But I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And Kara, we don’t have to skip over any of that cute couple stuff.”

“We don’t?”

She shook her head as she took Kara’s hands in hers as she placed a kiss on the blondes knuckles, “No. Those cutesy moments can happen during our engagement and our marriage. Just because a stage of our relationship is ending and a new is beginning does not mean we have to stop having tooth achingly sweet moments together. Just because we get married does not mean romance dies. Not if we don’t let it.”

Kara smiled as he got into the bed beside Lena, hugging her close as they took a moment to savor the feeling of being together.

“I feel like I have already spent several lifetimes without you, Kara. I don’t want to spend another moment without making you mine.”

With that the two kissed and it was unlike any of their kisses before. This one actually felt like magic and the start of something wonderful. A happy ending and the start of something more.

  


  


“I love you, Kara Danvers.”

“Please, Kara Luthor.”

Lena chuckled, “We’ll discuss that later. For now I just want to hold *you.*”

And they did as both of them drifted off into dreamless sleep as nothing they could dream was as sweet as reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this series, I hope you had as much fun reading it. Thanks for joining me in this journey.  
> This leg of the relationships journey for Kara and Lena is over, but I hope one day to continue the next part. Until then, stay safe and have fun!


End file.
